crocodiles bad day
by tarrangar
Summary: a humorous story about how Naruto get sent to Alabasta and spoil crocodiles plans without even knowing them
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

This is a short crackfic that I got the inspiration to write when i thought of unconventional ways to do some of the one piece arcs

This is the raw version I will be replacing it with a proofread and edited version in a few days but still enjoy

Crocodiles bad day

Featuring

Naruto as the unlucky hero who fell though a mystical portal ate a fruit that taste awful discovered he suddenly got the power to turn into oil and produce limitless amount of the stuff

(Powers a few ninjutsu creating massive amount of oils of every kind)

Crocodile as the poor master planner of a villain whose plan gets ru**i**ned at every step by a blond kid

Kohza as the man who gets majorly pissed off after discovering he has been fooled into wasting more than a year of his life for nothing and wish he had listened to his father

Toto as the smug bastard that says I told you so XD

Mr.2 as the Trans that gets beat up

Our story start 4 months before the straw Hats pirates shows up in Alabasta.

Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki I have been a genin of Konoha for 4 months now I just got back from my first real mission but this story isn't about that.

It all starts when Naruto was out training late he was very hungry and running towards Ichiraku when suddenly a portal showed up in front of him he couldn't stop so he fell though luckily for him he had made a habit of always carrying a lot of water in a scroll this was important because the portal spat him out in a desert and then closed Naruto used up the first hour by freaking out and running in circles like a headless chicken when he calmed down he analyzed the situation and decided that for now the best course of action would be to try finding something to eat he searched the beach for clams but found none maybe because it was rather dark at the moment he did however find a chest he picked the chest lock and inside there was a fruit now Naruto do know its typically a bad idea to eat unknown fruits but he was hungry and as he thought it was in a chest so it's probably edible since who would want to carry around a chest with an inedible fruit Naruto then ate it in one bite and proceeded to curse at the horrible taste he drunk a bit of water to get rid of the taste he then went to sleep.

The next day Naruto followed the coast in hope of finding out where he were he ran for about an hour before he spotted a village he made 50 shadow clones henged them into different people and sent them in to get information and then come back and tell it to him he did this because he remembered the forbidden scroll said something about reconnaissance so he decided to try it.

He meanwhile decided to try and find some clams again since he couldn't be sure his money would be accepted here he had heard that some countries used different moneys from his homeland and Naruto had no idea where in the world he was.

Ten minutes after he send his clone into the town Naruto suddenly jolted he had just received memories from a clone about being attacked by 4 gang members it beat 2 of them up before it got dispelled, this made him realize that he gained his clones memories.

Later after having dispelled all his clones he had found out where he were but still didn't know how to get home apparently he was in a city named yazara in the kingdom of Alabasta located somewhere in an ocean called the grand line Naruto had never heard of any of those places before another thing he had discover is that the country had apparently been suffering because of a draught for the last 4 year. Naruto wished he could do something to help but he couldn't see how.

Naruto decided that since they used another money system than his homeland his first course of action should be to earn some money so he created 50 henged shadow clones to go into the city and try earning some money by doing chores running errands and things like that he didn't plan to stay long in the town so actual jobs were not an option the plan was to meet back up outside the city so the clones could give Naruto their earnings.

Afternoon Naruto had just gotten the last of the money the clones earned and counted it all he apparently earned 12567 beli more than enough for a room and a few good meals he went into the city bought some food and found a cheap hotel he then went to sleep in his room when he awoke the next day he saw that one of his arms had turned into oil and he proceeded to scream and panic a few moments later the hotel owner came to see what it was all about when he saw Naruto running around and screaming my arm what is happening to my arm he began to laugh when Naruto heard this he stopped panicking and instead screamed at the man it's not funny my arm has somehow turned into some form of oil and I don't know why the man then asked did you eat a strange bad tasting fruit recently and Naruto said yeah then don't be scared you have eaten a devil fruit and has now gotten a unique power from the look of it I would say your quite lucky it was apparently a logia type. What what's a devil fruit old man the man then began to laugh after he had laughed he asked seriously your on the grand line and has eaten a devil fruit yourself yet you don't know what they are.

Yeah I don't so what.

Oh nothing nothing it's just that here on the grand line devil fruit is rather common knowledge and you not only don't know about it you have apparently ate one of the strongest of the three kinds of fruit.

Yeah yeah that's fine old man but I still don't know what a devil fruit is

Ok let me tell you then a devil fruit is a mystical fruit that gives the one that eats it a unique ability but takes away your ability swim devil fruit are sorted into 3 categories

Paramecia gives you a supernatural ability

Zoan gives you the ability to turn into an animal

Logia turns you into a living avatar of an element making them nearly impossible to harm since their bodies is just let most attack pass right thought them. This is what I think you are I think you ate the logia devil fruit model oil there

Some devil fruits are harder to place than other for example the rubber fruits powers strength and use is certainly paramecia but it turns your body into the element of rubber like a logia it's the same for a few other fruits

So let me see if I got this right old man by eating that fruit I lost my ability to swim but became near invulnerable probably able to make endless amount of oil and use oil to do various attacks? That ….is ….awesome.

Yep that's basically it you're a lucky lad if you ever decide to join the marine you will probably rise real fast in the ranks

Hey old man I just thought of something do you think I will be able to control oil?

Maybe maybe not some logia has full control of their element others do not you can always try and see if you do later.

I will thanks a lot old man see you in the afternoon I'm going out to check out my awesome new powers.

Naruto runs to the door of the hotel then stop and turns around and then asks hey old man I nearly forgot do you know how to turn my arm back to normal.

Well I'm not sure lad, just try concentrating on turning it back.

Ok I will thanks again old man

Naruto quickly get his arm back to normal run out of the city make 50 clones to earn money again and then begin to concentrate on creating oil after a few tries he succeed he then let the oil drip down on the sand and ties to manipulate it, he manages to make it move slightly he continues to train for the rest of the day get the money the clones made buy more food and go to sleep for the next 3 month Naruto stays in yazara and continues his training after a month he figured out that he could use his clones to train since the he trained with around 200 clones every day half trained in his ninja skill and half in his skill with his oil because of the clones Naruto has become an expert at using his oil he has learned to refine it into different kinds of oil both when it's the oil in and outside his body this is a very important ability for Naruto since it both allow him to create highly flammable oil and to make sure his body is not flammable if not for this skill Naruto doubted he would ever be able to use his devil fruit power in ninja combat because if he was flammable oil a minor hit by a fire technique and he would be toast.

Naruto feels that he has now gotten good enough to do the plan he thought of the moment he heard that he might be able to create and control extreme amounts of oil he had thought of a way to end the draught of Alabasta and today is the day he will be doing it he create 500 shadow clones which begin to run along the beach to both sides with instructions that one of them should stop per kilometer until only one is left on each side that one is then to dispel so Naruto knows everybody is ready even thought timing don't really mean anything luckily using his devil fruit power don't cost chakra.

Naruto then takes his spot in the plan two kilometers away from the village the clones has been told to avoid doing the plan near people since it will be extremely hot.

When all the clones are in position Naruto creates and dispel a clone that's the signal all the begins to produce the absolutely most refined oil for burning in existence and not small amounts they are each creating and controlling tons of the stuff to divide the water so there is a hole all the way down to the ocean but only a rather small one compared to how much water the oil forces away making a giant underwater air pocket with a connection to the surface on it big enough the Narutos set the oil on fire creating extreme hit and extreme amount of vapor since Naruto make sure that most of the heat is channeled into the water once Naruto begins doing this he just make sure to keep the fire fueled each Naruto is vaporizing about 50 tons of water per minute and they do it for eight hours except the clones that either has to stop because people sails too close or get dispelled by the time Naruto stops its already begun to rain and the sky is filled with some of the thickest raincloud ever seen as far as the eye can see Naruto then go get some food and crashes on his bed dead tired Naruto do this every day for the next week


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

This is a unedited and not proofread version I will edit and proofread it when I get the time and energy

chapter 2: Crocodile plans and the gods laugh

Crocodile cursed this was not in the plan it wasn't supposed to rain if he didn't act quickly his plans might get thrown back by year he had to start the plan now or he would have to begin all over again the rebel army had already begun to disassemble so if he didn't quickly fed their rage there would stop being a rebel army luckily he hadn't had time to send MR.2 after mr.3 for his failure and all the other number agents was in Alabasta at the time quite a few millions and billions hadn't gotten here yet but he would have to let do it had already been a week since the infernal rain began after all he had waited until now since miss all Sunday had been away and had only returned yesterday and without her the plan would be much harder he would meet with his other agents at the spider café tomorrow and then quickly start the plan hopefully nothing more would go wrong.

Naruto was in a good mood the rain clouds he created would probably give Alabasta enough water to last them for months and he had just heard a travelling gourmet tell about the different places he had visited and the food he had eaten one of the thing he told about and the only thing that mattered to Naruto is the story about a professional cook who joined the rebels and made a ramen stand the man then described ramen as a strange and exotic kind of fruit Naruto was near ecstatic finally a place that sold ramen and it was within Alabasta even he hadn't had ramen for more than three month he was entering withdrawal so he bought a map and got directions to nanohana bought some food and water for the journey and began to run three day later he was nearing nanohana he had seen a group of soldiers lead by a trans in some regal looking clothing it was so weird that he remembered it clearly he found the ramen stand and began to eat half an hour later he was still eating when the soldier he saw earlier came into town lead by the king instead of the trans now Naruto as the king of prankster instantly knew that they where up to no good since he was sure the king was just a henged trans maybe a shape shifting devil fruit power or something.

He decided to ruin whatever the trans was planning both to make sure that he didn't make the rebels attack and because he loved to prank other prankster who thought they were the top of the prank game.

So he stealthily and quickly snuck out of the city made 199 shadow clone had 100 of them henge into horses 95 henge into soldiers and sit on the horses and his self and four clones henged into the king they then mostly unseen entered the city and saw and heard mr.3 act as the dumbest evil king in history what kind of evil mastermind admit doing something if they have managed to have everyone believe them innocent for 4 years? The trans then ordered his 15 soldiers to destroy the city they destroyed a few buildings facades and then prepared to leave this was Narutos plan started all five groups of Naruto clones rode in and ordered their men to arrest the imposters they captured mr.2 but not before he transformed into himself in order to try and escape showing the whole city that it was all a setup after the original fake soldiers and king was tied up the Naruto clone soldiers began to act confused and say they didn't know who where real and who where fake meanwhile Naruto was setting up a show by arguing with his clones about who was the real one and why they where there one said to try the new ramen stand another said to negotiate with the rebel a third said that he was only here because he got bored of staring at the wall in the palace and so it continued for five minutes before Naruto thought it was enough told the clones to drop the henge dropped his own henge the moment the clones who were acting as horse dropped the henge they began to curse the other clones for kicking their sides or just being heavy Naruto dismissed them a few moment later. He then dispelled the clones and began to explain to the people at the square how he did what he did and how he knew they were fakes after he was finished all the people cheered for him and thanked him for showing them the truth before they let their tempers run of with them and attacked the kings palace their leader Kohza invited Naruto to dinner.

At the dinner, hey Naruto I just want to thank you again for showing us the truth (the only people at the dinner is Kohza and Naruto)

It was nothing Kohza I just did what I had to in order to prevent needless bloodshed

Yeah and thank for that I only have one thing preventing me from being 100% happy at the moment and that's that my father will surely say I told you so when I return and if I know him right he will be acting like a smug bastard about it for days at least but still I'm glad he was right that we should have trusted I'm still going to take the army near alubarma thought but not inside after all who ever send the trans is probably till going to do something and I think it will be happening there I also need to apologize to the king for doubting him and formally tell him that we rebels have seen the error of what we were doing and are disbanding.

At Rain dinner crocodiles office crocodile was cursing up a storm his plot in nanohana backfired not only did the rebels now know that the king was innocent they also knew that someone was fabricating evidence of the kings guilt now it would be near impossible to even create a new rebellion from the beginning since they would doubt all evidence since they knew there was a master planner out there trying to frame the king this meant he would have to give up on taking over Alabasta but he might still be able to get pluton he just had to sneak into Alubarna capture the king and force him to show miss all Sunday the poneglyph if he got pluton then Alabasta wouldn't matter much anymore he would have the power he was searching for.

In kamis office kami was looking down on earth and seeing crocodiles plan fall to pieces all because she got bored and made that portal she then said as Naruto would say best prank in this century.

Authors note

Second chapter in the story hop my readers enjoyed it if you did and also if you didn't please review and say what you think of the story


End file.
